dragonsdogmafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefangener Blutzyklop
right|300px Gefangener Blutzyklop ist ein Gegner in Dragon's Dogma : Dark Arisen. Übersicht Ein Gefangener Blutzyklop hat dieselben Eigenschaften wie ein normaler Blutzyklop, allerdings ist er deutlich größer, hat größere Reichweite und sehr viel stärkere Attacken als seine Verwandten. Wie seine Artgenossen ist er anfällig gegen auf Eis basierende Angriffe. Gefangene Blutzyklopen sind fast 30 Meter hohe Rohlinge, die sich mit einer stachelbesetzten Rüstung und einem eisernen Helm schützen. Üblicherweise trifft man erstmals auf einen an die Wand gefesselten Gefangenen Blutzyklopen. Sobald du ihm begrenzten aber deutlichen Schaden zugefügt hast, reißt sich die Kreatur los und hebt eine Art riesigen Morgenstern vom Boden auf, um deine Gruppe anzugreifen. Den Helm des Riesen zu entfernen versetzt ihn außerdem in Raserei. Statistiken Anfälligkeiten Attacken Taktiken *Anfällig für Erstarrung, Gift, Blindheit und Durchtränkt (Öl) *Immun gegen Schlaf, Versteinerung und Fluch. *Der Kopf und das Auge sind die Schwachstellen und sollten bevorzugt anvisiert werden, da der Zyklop dadurch erhöhten Schaden nimmt und auch betäubt wird. *Anfällig für Stärke herabgesetzt, diese Schwächung kann nur mit dem Schild Drachennest zugefügt werden. *Man kann auf den Zyklopen klettern. *Die stachelige Rüstung kann nicht gänzlich entfernt werden, nur die Maske. Die Stacheln fügen Kletterern Schaden zu und betäuben Nahkämpfer. *Die Gesundheitsleisten der Bestie können mühsam von einer sicheren Stelle aus mit Pulversphären geleert werden (ungefähr 100 Stück werden benötigt). Maske und Kette Wie auch bei normalen gepanzerten Zyklopen schützt der Helm einen Blutzyklopen stark vor Schaden. *Die Maske fällt ab, indem man die Halterung am Kopf angreift. *Der Riemen am Hinterkopf kann schnell durchgeschnitten werden, um die Gesichtsmaske loszuwerden. *Sprengpfeile gegen den Kopf entfernen die Maske noch schneller. *Zauber, die man gezielt abfeuern kann, entfernen den Helm ebenfalls. *Solange der Zyklop die Maske trägt, ist es schwieriger ihn umzuwerfen. Die Ketten halten die Kreatur an Ort und Stelle und verhindern, dass der Blutzyklop zum Angriff übergeht. Genügend Schaden führt dazu, dass der Riese sich von seinen Fesseln löst und zu wüten beginnt. Während er angekettet ist, hat er höhere Resistenzen. Angriff *Attacken gegen die Füße oder Fersen (mit Sprengpfeilen) bringen den Rohling eventuell zu Fall, wodurch er leichte Beute wird oder Kriegern die nötige Zeit geben, aufgeladene Angriffe auszuführen. *Totalvollstreckung kann genutzt werden, um diese Kreatur zu vernichten. Verteidigung *Nutze Ausrüstung, Waffen und Attacken, die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit haben, Gegner zu betäuben (z.B. den Verfluchten Königsgürtel), um die Kreatur die meiste Zeit von Angriffen abzuhalten. *Um zu verhindern, dass der Blutzyklop den Erweckten ergreift, während man ihm über das Gesicht klettert, sollte man sich an der unteren Gesichtshälfte aufhalten. Der Zyklop greift sich dann an die Brust statt an den Kopf und verfehlt den Erweckten. *Wenn man zwischen den Füßen steht, entgeht man nahezu allen Attacken der Kreatur. *Eine erhöhte Position (wie zum Beispiel in der Mitternachtshelix) ermöglicht es Magieanwendern und Fernkämpfern, die Kreatur aus sicherer Entfernung mit Angriffen einzudecken. *Sehr starke Angriffe entwaffnen das Monster. *Es ist ratsam, zuerst alle anderen kleineren Feinde zu beseitigen, bevor du dich dem Gefangenen Blutzyklopen annimmst. *Totaler Neubeginn kann genutzt werden, um zu schnell abzuspringen und zu verhindern, dass man ergriffen und gefressen wird. The Wages of Death III (quest walkthrough) C Two Condemned Gorecyclops slain with only Rusted Daggers A, no Wakestones or curatives, Hard mode|Mit rostigen Dolchen An Unseen Rival II (quest walkthrough). Victory in 12 seconds. Magick Archer vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops (using Ninefold Bolt)|Neunfacher Pfeil als Magischer Bogenschütze Perfect Block vs 2 Condemned Gorecyclops B|Mystischer Ritter gegen 2 Gefangene Blutzyklopen Solo Mystic Knight vs Condemned Gorecyclops, PERFECT ! B Vasallenwissen Gefangene Blutzyklopen gehören zur Familie der Zyklopen, weswegen ähnliche Taktiken wie gegen normale Zyklopen der Außenwelt wirksam sind. Gegnerspezifisches Wissen *Anfällig für Eis. Es ist zusätzlich zu diesen Aktionen notwendig, dass Vasallen an der Beseitigung von 50 Gefangenen Blutzyklopen teilnehmen, entweder mit ihrem eigenen Erweckten oder in der Welt eines anderen Spielers. Normale Blutzyklopen zählen dazu (zu Taktiken und der Anzahl erforderlicher Beseitigungen), da gegen sie dieselben Taktiken wirken, wie gegen die hier beschriebene Spezies. Galerie Mächtiger FeuerwallBZ.jpg 2016-02-01 00002.jpg 20181202234414 1.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 33.jpg Screenshot 7.png Kategorie:Feinde : Dark Arisen Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Bosse